Doctor Who One Shots
by SugoiShawn
Summary: Some simple Doctor Who one shots. The first one is about a boy named Jonathan and his friends who are in finals week at their school. However, while walking to their class, they hear a weird noise and they immediately know that something new is coming there way.


Jonathan sat at his desk staring at the blank pages of the test in front of him. He was supposed to be taking his health final, but he had forgotten to study last night.  
Across the room, however, Jack was quickly scribbling through the whole test. He had stayed up until three am last night studying with Natalie, so he practically knew everything like the back of his hand.  
"Thirty minutes left," Ms. Johnson announced while grading her 3rd period classes' finals.  
"Crap," Jonathan muttered to himself. He knew that if he didn't get an A on the final, he would get a B in health and his parents would be pissed.  
Jonathan then began to fill in each question with his best guess.  
Jack finished at the same time as Natalie and they went together to turn in their papers.  
"Wasn't that hard," Natalie whispered to Jack, trying not to disturb the silent atmosphere of the room.  
"Yeah. It was pretty easy," Jack replied. "Good studying on our part."  
They both went and sat back down at their seats.  
Lilly looked back at Jonathan with worry. She had been studying for weeks before the health final, so she had finished her test in a mere forty five minutes. She bit her lip out of nervousness for Jonathan and looked back down to the book she was reading, The Death Cure.  
It had felt like only minutes to Jonathan when Ms. Johnson had said "Times up! Turn in your final!"  
He hadn't done the back page at all. He trudged up to Ms. Johnson through the maze of desks and gave her his test.  
Jack and Natalie joined up with Jonathan on his way out of the room.  
"How do you think you did?" Jack asked Jonathan.  
"Terrible," he replied, with a tone of sadness in his voice.  
Lilly ran and caught up with them as they exited the doors of the building to get to the portables outside.  
"Hey Lillsie," Jonathan said.  
"Hi," she squeaked out.  
Jonathan and Jack discussed the topic of cannibalism while Lilly and Natalie walked in silence behind them. The air was strangely warm for a early January morning and a fog hung over the school. This seemed odd for a January in the Northwest, but no one seemed to care.  
In a matter of minutes, Lilly had separated from the group in order to get to her English class.

The three continued in silence. It was obvious that the health final had drained them of their mental work for at least the time being.  
"What's that?" Natalie suddenly screamed, stopping in her path and cutting the silence.  
"What's what?" Jack asked cluelessly.  
"That noise!"  
Jonathan suddenly heard the noise that reminded him of... Of what. He couldn't quite recall. Then he noticed a shimmering spot in the forest across the field. The spot was hard to make out, but it eventually became clear. It was a blue phone box.  
"D... D... DOCTOR!" Jonathan screamed.  
"What the hell man?" Natalie said with sass.  
Jonathan burst at full speed across the field. He didn't even care that the field was filled with thick mud. He couldn't lose this chance.  
"Let's go with him," Jack suggested.  
"But we need to go to global studies," Natalie said, seeming set on what she was going to do.  
Jack bit his lip, unsure of what to do. "Natalie..." he looked straight at her. "I should go make sure Jonathan is okay. I'll come back if it isn't what he thinks it is."  
"Well, if you're late, I'm not making up some baloney excuse for you."  
"Fine. Just take my binder please." Jack shoved his binder into Natalie's arms and ran after Jonathan.  
To no one's surprise, Jack's long legs served him well and he caught up to Jonathan as soon as they reached the door of the blue box.

Lilly trudged up the three short steps to get onto the portal. She was nervous about what they were during in english today. She had never particularly enjoyed the hard, confusing work that her english teacher made her do.

She walked into the portable to find an odd silence. The class was usually bustling around in loud chaos when she arrived. Everyone looked at her as she walked in.

Elizabeth immediately walked over to Lilly.

"What's going on…?"

"I need to talk to you Lilly," Elizabeth said with a monotone voice. "Right now. Outside."

Elizabeth grabbed Lilly by the arm and dragged her outside.

"Elizabeth! Please explain what's going on!" Lilly shouted as they rounded the corner just around the portable.

Elizabeth turned away from her and there was a weird noise.

"Explain this right now or else I'm going back inside!" That's when Lilly noticed it. Elizabeth's skin seemed to be morphing into a red, thick surface.

Lilly screamed.

From inside Lazzaro's room, Natalie heard the scream. She hoped Jack was okay, so she decided to text him just to make sure.

She was no clue who made the scream, but a lockdown was suddenly announced on the speaker.

"Jack, you open the door," Jonathan said, seeming a little nervous.  
"Fine." Jack stuck his hand out to open the door when all of a sudden it slammed open and smacked him in the face.  
"FUCK!" Jack screamed, holding his nose.  
The noise. It was just as Jonathan had imagined. It buzzed as it scanned both of them. _The sonic screwdriver_.  
"Y-you're real."  
"Well of course I'm real. Why would I not be real?" the man holding the sonic screwdriver said.  
"Who the hell are you?" Jack said, still holding his nose.

"Oh! Are you kidding me?! We have zygons taking over this whole country and you're worrying about me?"

There was a scream in the distance, but everyone ignored it.

"Will someone please explain what's going on?!"

"You're the doctor," Jonathan said, staring at the doctor with amazement. Never had Jonathan seen such a perfect bow tie and perfect hair.

"HONK!" Jack's phone blared out.

"Dammit. Not now." He pulled out his phone to find that the text was from Natalie.

It read:

You should come back. Everyone is worried, especially me.

Jack shoved his phone into his pocket. "What are zygons?"

"An alien. Takes the form of any living being it wants," the doctor said while making an odd motion with his hands.

"Where's your companion? Clara? Amy and Rory? River?" Jonathan asked, admiration still in his eyes.

The doctor seemed to have a look of sadness in his eyes at the mention of Amy and Rory.

"Clara is currently traveling with me, but she's at her parent's house for Christmas… which I suppose I should go to soon…"

"You should probably go do that…" Jack said.

"I'm the doctor. I don't need to go. I can travel to any period of time that I bloody want to."

"Wait… doctor… you said there was an invasion of zygons in the United States… and there was just a scream…" Jonathan began before getting cut off by Jack.

"Natalie!" he wanted to run to her, but the doctor grabbed his arm.

"There's nothing you can do for her now. She's still alive though. I promise you that much."

A crunch of a twig alerted Jonathan that someone was behind him. He spun around to find Alice.

"Alice! There's been a zygon invasi-"

"I know," she replied, sounding more creepy than usual.

"Come with us. We're going to go help everyone."

"I recommend you stop talking to it," the doctor said, reaching for Jonathan' arm.

"What're you talking about. It's just Al-eecee."

"It's a zygon! Get in the tardis now!"

What Jonathan thought to be Alice started morphing right in front of his eyes.

Everyone ran into the tardis and it started making it's noise as the doctor sent it off.

"Geronimo!" the doctor screamed. "I'm getting the strongest signal of an alien life form at your school. Where do you recommend that I park the tardis?"

"Um."

"Well, I don't know the building well," Jack said, unsure of what else to say.

"You guys are great help. I'll just... do a thing I guess."

The doctor pressed a whole pattern of buttons and things lit up.

"Well, here we are."

"Where exactly did we park?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself," the doctor replied, a little skeptical. "Be on high alert and don't trust anyone."

The doctor opened the door of the tardis and stepped out. Jonathan and Jack followed the doctor out, a little scared.

Everything was black. It seemed they had landed in the basement and the lights were turned off.

Everyone accidentally got split of from each other.

Jack kept walking forward until he hit something. It squished and it felt like there was something inside.

"Doctor! Hey! What's this?!" Jack shouted.

"What's what? Where are you?" the doctor clicked a button on his sonic screwdriver which created a green light. He shone the light towards the direction of Jack.

Jack stood staring at the doctor. Jonathan soon made his way over to the doctor and Jack.

"Doctor… is that a… a… person?" Jonathan stuttered.

"Yes. And by the looks of it, the person is in some sort of…"

"It's a pod that's keeping them alive," a voice said behind them. "But of course you already knew that…"

Someone grabbed Jonathan and he screamed.

"Doctor!"

"Now who are you?" the doctor inquired at the voice, unable to see her from the darkness that surrounded the person.

"I'm smarter than that. Unlike some of your companions like Donna." The name stung the doctor and everything went silent. How did the person know this? How come she knew what happened to Donna?

"I wouldn't call her stupid! Just tell me who you are and why you're here! And free all these people!"

"Oh I'm sorry. I can't do that. This school has some of the smartest kids which will come of use allow in helping us taking over the stupid excuse for a planet."

By now the doctor couldn't stand it one bit, he lunged forward to go after the zygon, but instead he found himself falling into darkness. His sonic screwdriver skidded out of his hand.

Jack didn't know where anything was anymore, so he felt the pod and made his way down into a sitting position. If he moved, he might find himself being taken by one of the Zygons, like Jonathan had been…

"Let… me… go!" sputtered out Jonathan. He squirmed free of the person holding him. It was Maria. "You're a zygon. Aren't you?"

"No. I'm not. I grabbed you because I found Lillsie. I was struggling to find other-"

"Lillsie is **my** nickname for her. Don't use it. Now where is she."

"Follow me. She's in a pod this way."

Jonathan followed Maria up some stairs and to the band room. There were three pods in that room. Lilly was in one, one was empty… and the other…

Jonathan heartbeat raced. "You aren't Maria…" he managed to say, fear evident in his voice.

"Oh good. You finally figured it out." What he thought used to be Maria morphed into a tall, red creature.

 _I've got to play this cool and make sure I don't mess this all up,_ Jonathan thought to himself.

"So… Um… Let them out of there… Or else… Or else I'll… Um…" he stuttered all this out, scared of what was to come.

"You think I'm stupid?" the zygon laughed.

Jonathan scanned the room, looking for anything that could let them go. "The doctor will fix all this. He has to. He always does."

Jack felt the pod began to move behind him. Against his own will, he fell backwards. "Doctor! Where are you?!" Jack now sat in total darkness with no concept of where he was at all.

"Jack… Don't move. I think I may be able to use my sonic to turn on the lights, but I need you to lift it up." The voice came from right behind Jack. He shuddered out of shock, but soon realized it was the doctor.

"Why do I need to lift it up?"

"Because you're so… freakishly tall!"

"Ugh, fine." Jack managed to stand up and felt around until he found something solid. A small squeak came out of the doctor.

"Higher Jack! Higher…"

"Oh, right. I forgot that you were actually a decent height unlike-" _Natalie. Was she okay? Where could she be now?_

"Snap back to it legs boy."

"Legs boy. What kind of a stupid nickname is that?!"

The doctor gave up all hopes of communicating with Jack. He shoved his sonic screwdriver into Jack's hand and forced his arm up into the air.

"Ow! Be gentler!"

"Click the button on the count of… 1… 2… 3…!"

Jack clicked the button and slowly all the lights turned on around them. There were hundreds of pods all around them and surprisingly, there were only a few zygons nearby.

Jack hurriedly looked around and sure enough, Natalie was in one of the nearby pods. He ran to her pod, panicking.

"Natalie! Natalie!" He pounded on the pod, screaming.

"Stupid kid. Someone go take care of him," one of the zygons ordered.

Another zygon found it's way across the room and grabbed Jamet, shoving him into a pod.

"No! Wait!" the doctor shouted. "There has to be another way. What if I let you guys live among people in Earth as long as you promise not to hurt anyone?" _No killing. That was always his rule. He never wanted to hurt anyone or anything ever again. Rose. Martha. Donna. Amy. They all have kept him in track on this before. He needs to stay put._

"I'll make you one deal," the zygon spat back. "You manage to successfully remove all of your friends from the pod and we'll leave. However, this won't be as easy as you think." A grin appeared on the zygons face.

"Deal. Now is there some sort of button? Or does it require zygon id?"

"We will tell you nothing. You have ten minutes!"

The doctor ran out the door, but right as he reached the door, he heard them mumble about some sort of button hidden somewhere in the school.

Jonathan watched as the zygon slowly retreated. "You have ten minutes," it whispered.

"What?" He was left there in shock, unaware of anything that was happening. All he knew was that he needed to go save everyone. Especially Maria and Lilly who were right there in front of him.

Jonathan ran to Maria's pod as quick as he could and attempted to break into it. His fingers slowly slid into the goopy pod that Maria was in.

Nothing happened and now matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't open the pod. "Maria! If you can hear me, do something!"

Her eyelids flickered then immediately closed. That was good enough for Jonathan. He knew she was still alive and that she could be saved.

That's when it occurred to Jonathan that saving Maria wasn't the best idea. He needed the knowledge of a true whovian. A true Whovian who could help solve this problem.

 _Lilly._

He ran over to Lilly's pod. "Lilly! Help! If you can hear me, find a way to tell me how I can free you guys!"

Lilly was awake and aware of everything happening around her. It had always been her dream to meet the doctor, but not in this way. Her consciousness was twisted though. She was in some sort of odd looking room with Disney posters and stuffed animals everywhere- this is what she assumed was what one of her weird friend's room would look like.

A small, blue television was turned on in the corner allowing Lilly to see everything that her zygon was doing.

"Let them go! Let them all go!" Lilly screamed while hitting the tv.

Her zygon opened their mouth then quickly shut it.

"That's right! I'm so stupid! I might be able to slightly control it! I think I've seen this before in Doctor Who!" Lilly used as much strength as she could muster to make her zygon text Jonathan. She laid on the ground, surprised and exhausted by how much energy that took her to send one simple text.

Jonathan was her only hope of saving everyone.

Jonathan' phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to find that the text was from Lilly. It read:

Regained enough consciousness to text you. Not sure how much longer I can handle this. I overheard a zygon talking about a button a couple of hours ago. They said that it's disguised as a real button and hidden in plain sight. I think it may be in the computer lab. They mentioned one of them a lot. Find it. Turn it off. You're the only hope we have.

Jonathan being the best hope they had? He laughed at the thought of this. Jonathan considered himself to be not as important as everyone else and he certainly did not consider himself to be the smartest.

Jonathan burst out of the band room and ran right into the doctor. "Doctor?! Help! I know-"

"How to stop them," the doctor finished him. "Yes! Brilliant! I know how to too! Do you have any idea where the button is?"

"Yes," Jonathan said with a grin. "Lilly forced her zygon to tell me.

"That child is a miracle! Absolutely and positively wonderful!"

"Now where's Jack? He can probably run to the lab the quickest."

"Um… Well… one slight problem with that… Just go and run there. I'll make sure all the pods are safe."

"Okay," Jonathan said a little worriedly. Jack was his partner in crime, his brother from another mother, and his best friend. The fact that something happened to Jack terrified him.

"Go! Quickly! The fate of everyone in this school and perhaps the whole of humanity rests in our hands!"

Jonathan nodded his head and sprinted down to the nearest computer lab, B116. Lilly hadn't been clear on which computer lab it would be in, so he figured that he might as well check each one.

He was about to leave the room when the door opened. Jonathan threw himself under a table to hide. His breathing was heavy and he felt sweat dripping down with his growing anxiety.

"Anyone in here?" It was the voice of Natalie, but her species was unknown yet.

Jonathan bit his tongue, refraining from bursting out and doing something stupid.

"I saw a fucking alien. What the fuck is going on?"

Yep. It was definitely Natalie.

"Nat…" Jonathan slid out from under the table. "Go to the band room. Make sure no one enters except me, Jack or the doctor."

"Jack? He's okay?" Natalie said with eagerness and joy in her voice.

"I'm not sure."

Her voice seemed to droop.

"It'll be okay. Just go. I'll be there soon."

Natalie sprinted off towards the band room and Jonathan went in the other direction towards the B112 computer lab.

The room was dark. No lights were on. A weird vibe seemed to float in the air around Jonathan. He was sure he'd found it.

Jonathan cautiously stepped forward into the room. One computer was shining in the front of the room. That had to be it. Jonathan ran to it.

There was a space to enter in some letters using a keyboard, but he had absolutely no clue as to what the password was.

"Think! Think!" Jonathan shouted at himself, disappointingly. If only he had a hacker like Jack here.

That's when Jonathan received the text. The text that saved the whole world. It was from Lilly and it read:

I heard there's a password. Try Osgood. It's a bit out there, but Osgood was a very important zygon and person in the later series.

"I always knew that she had my back," Jonathan said with a grin.

Jonathan hurriedly entered in the password and to no surprise, it seemed to work. Well, at least, what Jonathan saw looked like it worked.

"HE DID! THAT BOY DID!" The doctor screamed as the pods seemed to lose their front doors.

Lilly fell out onto the floor in front of her and Maria managed to stay standing. Lilly breathed heavily and tried to get up.

"Lilly!" Maria ran to her. "What happened? I was just getting changed in the PE locker room and everything from there was a blur."

"Zyg..ons…" Lilly choked out. "I'm… sorry." She wheezed. "I need… my… inhaler…"

The doctor ran over to Lilly. "Breathe. Try to breathe. You'll be okay."

"Is… everyone… okay?" She said between wheezes.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just rest. I'll be back for you. Don't leave." The doctor ran out of the room and Maria stayed by her side.

"What's that all about?"

"I don't… know…"

Jonathan began to run to where he knew Maria's pod was, but then the sound of a gunshot fired outside.

"Crap!" Jonathan ran outside as fast as he could manage.

Everything was in utter chaos, but some people crowded around a spot.

Natalie was in the center of the crowd and crying. "Jack! OH MY GOD! Jack!"

His partner in his crime. His everything had been shot. Jonathan let out a shriek.

"Wait! Guys… according to my calculations…" the doctor checked his sonic screwdriver and it made it's familiar buzzing sound. "That is in fact… a…"

Jack ran outside. "Natalie!" Jack had heard his name being called by none other than Natalie, so he had run towards the source of the noise.

"Jack! You idiot!" Natalie ran to him and they embraced each other into a warm, deep hug. "I thought you died."

"I won't die. I need to live for you."

They smiled and continued their hug. Their live could become normal again. Everything would be fine.

"Hey… Where's Maria?" Jonathan questioned.

"In with… Oh yeah! Lilly! I almost forgot!" The doctor ran inside to the band room. Lilly was sitting in recovery position and she seemed generally okay. Maria was scrolling through tumblr on her phone.

"Lilly… Go to my tardis. Now."

"Wait… how do you know my name?"

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff… I've met you before. Anyways, someone needs you… I would explain more, but this needs to remain hidden. All I'll tell you is his name is Captain-"

"Jack Harness?!" Lilly burst in.

"Yes. Go to my tardis. Now."

Lilly laughed and ran to his tardis.

"Hey… doctor," Jonathan said while walking into the band room. "Could I travel with you? Only for a little bit of course…"

"Jonathan," the doctor sighed. "You have a full life ahead of you. I've seen it. I need you to live it. Live it without me. You are more important than you know it."  
"I understand," Jonathan said with a tinge of sadness. His dreams were crushed, but his hope for the future was strong.

"Go run along with Natalie," the doctor added with a wink while running out the door and into his tardis.

Jonathan wandered over to everyone with a sad smile upon his face. This was the end of a new beginning.


End file.
